


ho

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I don't do sad endings, M/M, don't worry it will end well, i am getting lazier with the tag stuff, well i can but i don't like it, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: I'm not getting better at summaries, the title is short for hospital because the story takes place in a hospital, what more can I say?





	1. OnO (it's one but with an O at the end, it kind of looks like the sloth from Ice Age)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm saying this now, this will probably take a while to get finished, I almost posted it later but I've nothing much to do right now so... yeah...

I opened my eyes, smiling, he was at it again, I could hear him.

I had nicknamed him the angel, his voice was so pure, so magnificent. But I had never had the chance to know who he was, he was just the someone, somewhere in this hospital, singing... most probably near from where I was though... Every night, since I had arrived here, around a week earlier, transferred back here from a bigger hospital, I would hear him once more, and it always felt like the first time. I once stayed in the corridor, and I noticed people stopped what they were doing to listen. It always feels like his voices touches a spot, somewhere deep in my heart.

For what felt like the thousandth time, I glanced out of my room but he had started singing late tonight, no-one was out there. For the first time ever since I had arrived here, I dared step further out of my room, today's song was full of sorrow and sadness. I wondered if the angel was doing okay. Maybe he was sad. 

Walking around in the middle of the night wasn't the best in my condition, but I had grown more curious over time. I ended up at the other side of the floor, after having crossed it, making small pauses from time to time and using the wall to help me walk there, near the room where you can borrow books, where the voice could be heard clearer and louder. He was probably near there. 

I felt strangely excited. Angel voice had always just been like a dream, and I had never even imagined a face to go with the voice. He was definitely in the book room. I could hear it. The door wasn't completely closed and I was about to push it open when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder:

\- Lee Minhyuk! What are you doing so far of you room this late!!

The voice suddenly stopped singing. I felt bad for being the cause of this abrupt interruption. It was a nurse scolding me. I was usually an obedient patient, she seemed scandalized to see me out of my room.

\- We have too many problematic cases to add you in!! You shouldn't even be walking in your state!!

She grabbed a rolling chair and made me sit before rolling me away, before I lost sight of the door, I caught the shadow of a boy in the door frame, looking our way with his head tilted.

But I knew it was him. Angel Voice.

_____

\- What does this mean Minhyukie! You know you can't just walk off anywhere in your state! Please, don't do that again!!

My mother was teary saying that. She was holding onto my hand as if it was the only thing that kept me alive. My father and brother were there too. They both seemed more surprised than angry at my recent night escapade.  
I think they'd be on my side if Mom was letting them say anything but she was too busy scolding me for recklessly wandering around in the hospital in the middle of the night.  
I didn't really care, for all it was worth, I was determined to find Angel voice again. No-one would be able to stop me.  
They left later, and for some reason I felt somewhat relieved. They always filled the atmosphere with worry, looking at me as if it's the last time they would do it.  
The doctors said I was getting better though. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to even stand to the door.

But I guess they're fixed on the worry thing.

Night came and I couldn't sleep, I waited for the voice to start singing to try stepping out of my room. I would get to see him this time.  
It had been two or three days since my first try.  
I discreetly opened my door and, holding onto the wall, started my slow ascension to the book room.  
But once more, I never made it.

I stupidly fell, and couldn't find the strength to stand back up. I felt pathetic. I used to be so athletic, I would have made it while running in no time. And there I was, lying on the floor, hoping that someone will pass by soon because I can't seem to get up and it's cold on the floor.

At this moment, I hated myself for being sick.

After a few struggles, I managed to sit, my back against the wall, at least I could hear his voice well from here, I wasn't that far from the book room.

\- OH MY GOD! LEE MINHYUK! How did this happen?!?!?!

I was relieved to see a nurse arriving, I noticed that as soon as she had talked, the singing had immediately stopped this time too.

\- You shouldn't even stand these days! You know you can’t be wandering around on your own!! Here!

She went to get the nearest rolling chair and helped me move to it. Once more, I felt pathetic.  
She rolled me back to my room, and though I tried looking behind, I didn't see him at all.  
_____

I waved goodbye at my parents from the corridor.

I was stuck on my rolling chair and couldn't get out of my floor. My second escapade had reminded me that I wasn't in a hospital for nothing and I was too weak to stand. My brother made dorky faces before the elevator doors had finished closing and I faintly smiled.  
I was wondering whether I should ask for somebody to roll me back to my room or just try doing it myself when I was surprised to hear a voice call my name with surprise:

\- Lee Minhyuk! Hyung! I didn’t know you were staying here!!

I raised my head, I knew that voice well, Lim Hyunsik, a friend from the music academy. Actually, he was more my friend Ilhoon's friend but I liked him nevertheless. He walked to me with a smile:

\- I thought you had been sent to a bigger hospital!

I smiled, I liked how casual he sounded, like I hadn't been on the verge of dying to be sent to that other hospital, it made me feel normal.  
\- I came back here some time ago.  
He smiled and asked, very gently I have to say:  
\- Do you mind if I tell Ilhoonie you're back here? He's been trying to reach you but it seems your phone is never on…

I smiled shaking my head, I would be glad to see some friends. He smiled with that cute smile of his and asked if I wanted him to bring me somewhere, I thanked him, nodding. While he was pushing the chair, he said:  
\- Today, I'm here for a friend, -he lowered his voice to a whisper- we're making him escape for an hour or two, but -his voice came back to a normal volume- I will try to come back to visit you...

I smiled, Hyunsik is really a nice guy. I motioned for him to stop the chair and whispered:  
\- For you and your friend. I'll help you guys. Just be fast okay?

Hyunsik laughed, flashing his cutie pie smile at me, thanking me before waving and going away.  
After a few struggles, I managed to make my chair fall on the side and started grunting in pain, which was real, though I was overreacting... It had the effect wanted: gathering pretty much the whole floor around me.

Once I had safely been brought back to my bed, I smiled, hoping their escape thing had worked. I trusted Hyunsik to take care of his friend well.

When I heard a lot of commotion, I figured they had noticed they were missing a patient.  
I learned by a nurse that he had actually just been out for an hour and a half, before being safely brought back by his friends. I had figured it would be something like that.

That night, I tried to get closer to the voice again, this time, I had taken my chair and was smoothly rolling to the book room, to the voice, when a doctor noticed me:  
\- Lee Minhyuk! I heard you had taken bad habits and I didn't want to believe it! But I guess I have to say I am disappointed...

He rolled me back to my room as I was sighing, defeated. Once again, the voice had stopped singing when he had heard noise.  
_____

My escapades had had their downsides and for the next few days I was even weaker.  
Since I was so weak, I wouldn't even roll around, even less walk, just staying in my bed.  
Which led to that unexpected situation around five days later:  
I was reading, my door was, as often, opened because having it closed felt lonely and I wasn't expecting anyone, which is why I got startled when I heard lively knocking on the already opened door.  
I raised my head and was surprised to find Lee Changsub already entering my room:  
\- So, I told them we were friends since any Hyunsik's friend is my friend, since the last time... incident, they won't let him in so he sent me to give you this letter from Ilhoonie.

I knew Changsub since we lived in the same neighborhood, to me he had always been the kid playing at the skate park while I was either on the basketball court, either playing soccer. He was known in the area because his mother would always chase after him complaining to anyone that her son was a lost cause and if it wasn't for his music skill, he wouldn't have anything. Which I found utterly funny. Anyway, we had never been very close, definitely not enough so Changsub would come in and casually sit on my bedside as he was doing right now:  
\- He said he couldn't trust me with such a task... do I seem to be such a fool? I can handle this much just fine... Anyway... here it goes.  
He handed me a torn letter, adding while I was taking it:  
\- It got torn a little in my pocket, but I still delivered it!!

I smiled, at least, he wasn't one of those who act like I'm going to break and it's the last time they're ever seeing me. He was so normal it kind of cheered me up.  
\- I'll come by anytime you need me to Lee Minhyuk! Have a good day!!

Changsub left before I had the time to thank him. I only realized once he was gone that he had managed to make the whole conversation by himself and I giggled thinking that maybe Hyunsik was right, he is a fool. I smiled recognizing Ilhoon's messy handwriting on the letter and opened it.

_Hyung, it seemed you had all forgotten about me but Hyunsikie-hyung said you had probably just lost your phone, anyway in my greatness, I forgive you. And we'll come by to see you whether you like it or not soon!! I mean, we missed you so much! I need someone on my level, apart from Hyunsik, all of these guys are idiots, so when you’re not here, it lowers the mental age to… 2? Anyway, I look forward for when we come around!! Love, Ilhoonie!_

I was all smiles when I finished reading Ilhoon's and my smile got even wider when I noticed Sungjae's neat handwriting right under:

_Yes, Hyung, we'll come soon... Since Hyunsikie-hyung will give this to Lee Changsub, I highly doubt it will ever reach you, but in the small chance that it does: Hyung, I really miss you! Let's meet soon!! AND PENIEL-HYUNG WILL COME WITH US TO SEE YOU HE JUST SAID SO!!_

Ah... I missed these kids... I closed my eyes, feeling way happier than before. They're cute.

When the night came, I wanted to stand and go try one more time to catch a glimpse of the Angel voice, but I really wasn't well, so I stayed put in my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that when he'd start singing, it would work as a lullaby and ease me to sleep.

I was surprised to hear the voice from much closer than usual. It seemed to be coming from the room right next to mine, as if he was just on the other side of the wall. He was singing less loud than usual, but since he was so close, I could hear him just fine. It sounded soft and heart-broken. But it was like his voice was healing my body, seriously... His voice was so soothing.  
I fell asleep at some point and only woke up the next day. 

I was bed-ridden for a few other days, and every night, I would hear some sweet lullaby coming from the room next to mine. I wondered if angel voice had always been in that room, I had never paid attention before.  
_____  
I was reading peacefully, my door wide opened, as usual when I suddenly heard a weird high pitched squeal, and was attacked by wilds Ilhoon and Sungjae, Peniel entering quietly behind them, shaking his head in disapproval.

I only then realized just how much I had missed these idiots.

They stayed for quite a while, and though I was tired when they left, I felt like they had gave me so much energy! I had met Ilhoon at the music academy, he was in the same class as Hyunsik and I. We had become closer when his mother had enrolled me to help him study, not that he wasn’t good in school, he just didn’t care… Anyway, I brought some sense into him and my one student became three students as he brought Peniel and Sungjae along, saying they, unlike him, really did need help studying. Now, it feels like such a long time ago… 

I was still all smiles and giggles to myself, happy that they would come back again to see me soon when I heard a very light knock on my door. I looked at it and saw someone that at first seemed strangely out of place here, his hospital pajama and slippers were both a bit too big for him and his hair was wild, Seo Eunkwang. 

We had never talked to each other, but now that I was seeing him, it all came in places, of course, Hyunsik and Changsub had come here to see him. They were like, the trio that always stick together. I knew we were the same age, but since we didn't attend the same school, all I had ever seen of him was when he would come and fetch Hyunsik at the music academy.  
I wondered what in the world he was doing here. He hesitantly came in, he looked so shy. I had never thought he was shy, but now that I think about it, I don't think he had any friends beside Hyunsik and Changsub. He awkwardly smiled to me:  
\- So, you _were_ that Lee Minhyuk… I already knew, but I guess I wanted to check…

His voice. It was so soft. I suddenly realized it was the first time I had ever heard him talk. I had heard his noisy laugh, but never his talking voice.

\- I'm Seo Eunkwang, I am in the room next door. I've been hesitating to come and see you for a while. Hyunsikie said I should try and make friends here...

He had stopped a few steps away from my bed and seemed ready to run away any minute. I awkwardly smiled:  
\- I heard about you, you're Hyunsik's best friend...  
He shyly smiled back, and he added, after a bit of a silence:  
\- I... I've been wanting to be your... your friend for a while... but... but I didn't dare come in...

I wondered why he was here, he looked fine to me... I later learned he stayed in the hospital, waiting for a transplant, and that though he looked fine, his state could drop any second and he was under close watch pretty much all the time.

It took me a few days (if not weeks, I have to say living in a hospital had made me loose sense of time a bit) to realize that he was none other than the Angel Voice I had been longing to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Thanks a lot for reading! Have a great day!  
> By the way, I am a lazy ass that didn't have any idea of what kind of sickness Minhyuk could have so let's just assume such a sickness exists!


	2. Chapter 2

Though our first meeting had been very awkward, Eunkwang quickly became more comfortable with me, he would randomly show up and stay by my side until a nurse or a doctor forced him back to his room. And he would make me laugh, if there was one thing I hadn’t expected, it was this much craziness, but it was good.

My state was neither getting better nor worse, I was still bed-ridden, time went by slowly and I felt weak, I didn't like that. I would often spend the day looking out the window, a book spread on my lap or the TV on, I was tired of being there. Fortunately, Eunkwang was there. How should I phrase it...He was really good at making people laugh, and he never stopped singing, though I never brought it up, I think he sings more for himself than for anyone, I was just glad he let me listen to it. 

I slowly started getting better and everything seemed to be going on smoothly, the high-school year was slowly approaching its end and Sungjae proudly brought me his school results, he was so proud of himself, it was cute. He had come with Peniel and I was glad to see the latter had made such huge progress in Korean, I congratulated them, feeling happy that at least, now they didn't need me to teach them so they would get acceptable grades.

A few days later I had one of the biggest laugh I had had in a while when I saw how Eunkwang and Changsub had managed to sneak Hyunsik into the hospital, given how he was red listed now, seriously, they made my day, no, my week, no, my month with that one, since just thinking about it makes me laugh too much to tell it, I will only say there was a wig, helium balloons and a rose involved...

But everything couldn't go as well as I would have wanted, a wave of cold dropped over the country and Eunkwang's health dropped as well.

Apparently, the transplant was getting urgent, they needed a donor, and soon. 

And they got it. Because his state really went down road and he jumped to first on the list. 

I could only watch from afar as I wasn't allowed elsewhere than my floor, they transferred him to another room and I only knew how he was by the nurses. 

One day, no-one was really paying attention to me as I had been pretty calm, I was back in my rolling-chair, feeling better than ever.  
While no-one was Iooking, I managed to sneak into an elevator to go two floors up. Eunkwang's floor.  
I safely made it, I snooped around until I found the right room and knocked, hoping Eunkwang was fine enough to see me.

I heard a faint answer and opened the door after having gotten up from my chair, for once, I wanted to be the healthier one, to show that I could do at least this much. Holding firmly onto the wall, I went in and closed the door behind me, I didn't want to fail this close from achieving my goal.

Eunkwang looked at me with surprise as I walked up to him. To be true, I had spent a lot of time walking around in my room these days, so it probably looked pretty okay, I had really been doing better. But I was glad that I could sit once I reached Eunkwang's bed.  
The latter was frowning, he looked weak, but fine, and it reassured me to be able to check for myself that Eunkwang was doing well.

It is one thing that I hate about hospital, if you are there for a while you start hating getting attached, because everyone ends up leaving, back home, or for a less painful world.

I guess I had gotten attached to Eunkwang.

He weakly scolded me for going to see him, but I could feel he was glad to see me. He was back in his shy mode, I guess that was because we hadn't seen each other in a while, but I loved it, shy Eunkwang is a cute Eunkwang.  
I stayed for a while, actually I did not move from his bedside until he had fallen asleep, he really looked tired, but I was glad to know everything was going to be fine for him now and I tried to ignore that small selfish voice inside of me that kept reminding me that I didn't want him to leave.

Because whether I wanted it or not, I wasn't even close to get out of the hospital.

I stayed until I was forced back to my room, for some reason, I had a bad feeling, like I wouldn't be able to see him again and I hated that, I wanted to just stay there, but since I was still so weak, there wasn't much I could do.

________

\- Minhyukie... why are you like this? Another floor? It's like you don't seem to even want to be better!

My mother was crying again. It seemed like it was all she could do back then. Like it was the only thing she had been doing since I was sick.

I was tired of this, of course I wasn't at my best, but I wasn't on the verge of death anymore... And, it's not like I had tried to run away from the hospital. I had basically just wandered around.

________

The next few weeks are a bit of a blur in my mind, I felt depressed, they didn't want me to go wander around again and whenever my parents came around, my mother just wouldn't stop crying, I don't remember saying anything. 

I would sleep a lot during the day, as I was unable to sleep at night, missing my lullabies. I felt so tired of everything. I hated myself for being unresponsive when the kids had come to see me again, they were trying to cheer me up, but it seemed nothing could get me out of my lethargy.

My health was slowly getting better, but my state of mind was definitely not.

Christmas was fast approaching and they tried to make me participate in the hospital decoration plan, which I did, but I really wasn’t feeling it, I was weakly putting up decorations on the tree, up since now I could walk around with a cane, I felt like an old man, but it was more comfortable, they said I would need to keep it for a while, apparently, my muscle would never be in the shape they used to be in, anyway, I got startled when I recognized Hyunsik’s voice cheerfully calling le out:  
\- Minhyuk hyung!! It’s been so long!!

I turned to look at him, he was waving with that cute smile of his, I wondered how he had gotten in and he answered, walking up to me:  
\- They’re finally letting me off the hook for that somber story… -he giggled- I heard you were getting better, but it doesn’t really feel like it, do you sleep well? You look so tired! 

I shrugged, I did look terrible, I had dark circles eating up my face, but it’s not like I cared. Hyunsik added:  
\- By the way, Eunkwangie hyung will be out soon, they’re keeping him a bit longer because he caught a cold, he asked me to tell you that he hadn’t forgotten you, they just won’t let him out of his room, last week Changsub hyung almost didn’t get to see him because of that…

Was he trying to cheer me up? I wondered, I shrugged, weakly smiling, for the first time, Hyunsik looked a bit worried:  
\- You don’t want to sit down? You really don’t look that good…  
\- I’m fine Hyunsik, say hi to Eunkwang for me next time, I’m stuck on this floor too.

This had to be the longest sentence I had said in a while because I did not miss the doctor’s relieved face when he heard my voice, it’s not like I had gone mute all of a sudden… I wasn’t really in the mood to see anyone, but I guess it was nice of Hyunsik to have stopped by, and I was glad to hear Eunkwang was doing fine, though that selfish voice inside of me was back and wouldn’t stop complaining.

A few days later, I was looking for a sleep that just wouldn’t come when I heard my door being opened, I sat up and turned the lights on, wondering what was going on and couldn’t repress the huge grin that appeared when I recognized that messy hair and that smile.

\- Minhyuk… -he smiled and walked closer- I was afraid you would already be asleep… I managed to escape… 

He looked fine, like when we had met, I couldn’t stop grinning, I had not realized until now that his lullabies had not been the only thing I had missed.  
He sat on my bedside, he was grinning too:  
\- I managed to sneak out, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you first.  
\- You’re leaving? When?  
\- I’m getting discharged tomorrow…

I sincerely wanted to be happy, but the selfish voice in my heart was stronger and I couldn’t hide the wave of sadness that tooled over me. Eunkwang smiled:  
\- It’s not like I’m going away forever, I’ll visit you, I promise!!  
I weakly smiled, that’s what everyone says, but most of them never come back… Usually, hospital friends stay in the hospital, as soon as you’re out, they’re all forgotten, or dead.  
\- They said you were getting better, but you look terrible Minhyuk...  
I chuckled, Eunwkang was staring at me way too intensively, I got surprised when he suddenly raised his hand, softly touching my face:  
\- It'd be great if you got better soon... I want to make friends with popular school guy Lee Minhyuk but he is stuck here...

I smiled again, I wanted to laugh but he looked way too serious so I refrained myself.  
We fell silent, just having him there was enough, it's not like a lot happens to you when you live in a hospital.  
I don't know when he started humming but it was so soothing, a tear rolled down my cheek, I wouldn't have noticed it if another one hadn't followed her when Eunkwang started singing softly.  
I guess I fell asleep, feeling better than ever, when I woke up in the morning, Eunkwang was unsurprisingly gone, I got up and asked around if he had left the hospital already, a nurse told me his parents had come to pick him up earlier in the morning.

I felt sad, but at least, I had managed to see him one last time before he was gone.

If there was one positive thing about Eunkwang's departure, it is that I now wanted to get out of there more than anything, my motivation was all born again.

So when Eunkwang came to visit me, more than a week later, apologizing because he hadn't been able to come earlier, I was up and almost looked like I was fine, beside that ridiculous cane of course, but like I said, I wasn't close to get rid of it.

After a month, news that I didn't expect anymore came by: since I was out of danger and that everything was fine now (I was basically in the middle of the recovery period), I would be able to go back to my parents soon.

And I did, a week later, I was back home.

It was weird. Everything was the same as ever, yet it seemed it had all changed, the worst was probably my parents always worrying over nothing, they didn't have to though, I always took care of myself well, diligently taking my medications, I didn't want to go back there.

I hadn't told anyone I was getting out, so the first place I went to on my own was the music academy. I felt like an old man, sitting on a bench in the hall, holding my cane between my legs, looking at the people coming in and out.

\- OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT HYUNG!!!!!!

I grinned seeing an overjoyed Ilhoon running down the end of the stairs, leaving a confused Hyunsik far behind as he ran up to me.

\- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GETTING OUT!?!?!

I giggled, he was standing in front of me, I was amazed at how fast he had crossed the hall, and people were staring at us, but I didn't care:  
\- I wanted to surprise you!

Ilhoon then did an unusual thing, he actually hugged me:  
\- I'm glad you're back hyung! We all missed you.  
Hyunsik, who had caught up with Ilhoon, nodded in agreement, smiling widely too.

They went with me at Sungjae and Peniel's school, I was glad I wasn't alone because there was nowhere I could sit so I could hold on to them if needed.

Peniel and Sungjae ran around everywhere in joy, like we hadn't seen each other the week before, when they had last visited me.  
They said we should definitely have a party later because it wasn't every day I was getting out of the hospital, which made me laugh.  
And they pressed me to actually use my phone from now on, and not just ignore every messages I was sent.

Which made me laugh, they were probably right on that one...

Last but not least, I went by the skate park, Hyunsik had told me he would be around there, and he was right, as I was slowly walking up the road I was met by a funny sight: a wild Eunkwang, standing on a completely still skateboard, yelling, panicked, that he was going to fall off and Changsub laughing so hard he had fallen on the ground while Eunkwang didn't dare make any move.

I burst out laughing and saw him immediately looking around, and a huge grin appearing, apparently making him forget he was still on a skateboard, he took a step, fell flat on the ground, which didn't help Changsub's frenetic laughing to stop, and stood back up as if nothing had happened, running to meet me:  
\- MINHYUK! I knew I knew that laugh!!!

I was surprised when, just as Ilhoon earlier, he randomly hugged me:  
\- I missed you!

He had said that so low I almost didn't hear it, but I had, and it warmed my whole body up.  
When Eunkwang let go of me, he stayed close, his eyes were shining and I couldn't stop grinning, I had missed him too.

He walked me back home because he kept on asserting I had been running around too much, he was probably right, and it only occurred to me once we had reached my house that we had forgotten about Changsub and left him back at the skate park, which made me laugh yet feel kind of bad for him.

Still, I invited Eunkwang in for a warm drink.

Now that I would be getting back to a normal daily life, I was determined not to let us grow apart, back in our own lives.

I didn’t know where any of this would end up, but I liked Eunkwang, and imagining future without him anymore seemed dull and boring.

So when Eunkwang gladly came in, I hoped he had the same thoughts as I did and that from now on, things would go on smoothly and healthy, I was so not going back to any hospital apart from for my checkups...

And a bit later, when Eunkwang absent mindedly took a hold of my hand while we were talking, I just knew things would definitely go for the best from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to finish this like, so long ago... but yeah, it's finally done!!  
> but.. why is it that everytime I try to update something the whole world tries to fight me? I wanted to publish this yesterday but mmy whole apartment was against me... anyway, I'm back in my composer-Minhyuk-fan mindset: please/climax was awesome, I'm still waiting for the Minhyuk will get his title (I have no idea what kind of crying sound I should putas I still think Blue Moon would have beena great title song) and of course, our boys did a great job on that one too so congrats!!!  
> I must have gotten carried away a bit... anyway, thanks a lot for reading and I hope you guys have a great day... I should be back soon with something esle as I have lots of unfinished drafts lying somewhere on my PC and I should finally have some more time (and less lazyness I guess) on my hands to finish them...


End file.
